Mundos paralelos
by HikariYagami-Light
Summary: El digimundo está en problemas después de seis años de aparente paz, pero a veces las cosas se salen de control. Esta vez, el mundo real también peligra, pendiendo entre la línea de la luz y la oscuridad.. TAKARI


Hola, esté es mi primer fanfic que me animo a subir, ha estado guardado en mi notebook y creo que ya es hora de mostrarlo, jaja. Espero les guste. Eso por el momento , gracias por leer! :)

**Disclamer: **Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

** Prologo**.

Él había mentido. A pesar de tener el miedo y la incertidumbre a flor de piel, se había atrevido a mentir. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía y repetía aquella frase que se reía y burlaba de mi conciencia, fingiendo ser miel, cuando en el fondo era amarga hiel: "Tranquila Hikari, todo estará bien" Había susurrado el rubio. Pero aun siendo conciente de que era la mentira más grande del mundo, me sentí reconfortada y aliviada, sumida en la mentira, que pensandola un par de segundos, era una certera verdad. Nada importaba mientras estuvieramos así, juntos, inseparables, invensibles. Ni el más profundo abismo lleno de oscuridad podía hacerme separar de sus manos. Porque no existía, no existe, y no existirá una fuerza tan poderosa ni tan grande, que pueda destruir la esperanza, la luz ... y mi amor.

No sabía con exactitud cómo habíamos llegado a parar en ese lugar. Tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo llevabamos entre las tinieblas, pero tampoco me importaba demasiado, la fatiga y el cansancio mental me estaba destruyendo poco a poco. Este no era el mar oscuro .. al menos no era al que yo había ido años atras.

El borde del presipicio nos llamaba sin palabras y sin sonidos, pero le escuchaba claramente pronunciar mi nombre y le imaginé sonreír maléficamente. Pero su rostro nos era desconocido. La oscuridad no poseía una forma física pero no era necesario para mi, yo podría reconocerle en cualquier lugar aun siendo un espectro invisible, o una espesa niebla en la ciudad.

Sentí que mis piernas se debilitaban y temblaban hasta que mis rodillas cedieron ante el cansancio y se azotaron contra el frio suelo, que parecía calarme los huesos con tal intensidad, que comencé a llorar. El rubio a mi lado se apresuró a seguirme, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero yo no tenía miedo, yo solo quería salir de aquel lugar infernal. Una silueta obscura apareció entonces en el cielo, tornando todo aun más confuso e inteligible para nuestros ojos humanos, ¿Donde estaban los demás? , ¿Tai, Gatomon ... ? Estaba confusa, pero la silueta me llamaba, y si no le correspondía, tal vez nunca saldríamos de aquel horrible lugar.

- De todas formas Hikari Yagami, siempre estarás sola. - Susurró hiriendome los oidos. - Así que ven ..- Me sostuvo con sus manos frias, tan frías que quemaban con el roce, pero de alguna manera me reconfortaban aliviando un poco mi dolor.

-No lo hagas Kari ...- Escuchaba susurrar una voz conocida. - No es agradable este lugar - La voz de Ken Ichijouji se escuchaba debil y lastimada, cómo si ya no tuviera fuerzas para articular las palabras. Me sentí inundar por el miedo y la incertidumbre, pero tomé prestado el emblema de Taichi y me desligué las manos de aquella prisión fría y reconfortante, que pronto se volvió desgarradora y ardiente, me estaba quemando. Me puse de pie, sin darle importancia al dolor que me causa aquel acto, y grite .. grite como pude, sintiendo cómo mis pulmones desgarrados liberaban el aire que seguramente jamás volvería a entrar.

-¡SOY LA LUZ! ¡SOY LA LUZ QUE ILUMINA LA OSCURIDAD!-

Despertó exaltada, con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora, haciendole sentir que chocaba con sus costillas. Se llevó una mano a la frente, esta estaba fría y húmeda, y con los cabellos pegados. Sintió un escalosfrío, cómo si todo el calor de su sangre se le hubiese escapado en un suspiro. Se sentó, y miró instintivamente a los pies de su cama, en donde dormia plácidamente su compañera de aventuras. Sonrió aliviada por primera vez desde que había despertado, y trató de convenserce de que sólo había sido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

Se recostó nuevamente, cargandose sobre un hombro para volver a conciliar el sueño, pero tenía frío, un frío desgarrador que comenzaba desde la punta de los pies y comenzaba a subir lentamente llegandole a las rodillas. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Todo el ambiente estaba silencioso y ni el sonido de los jóvenes rebeldes que conducían alocadamente por la madrugada se escuchaba. Era un silencio completo, pero por alguna razón, a ella le perturbaba aquél silencio.

Se arropó aun más, contrarrestando con el frío que sentía, mientras su mente se iba venciendo por el sueño y el cansansio, haciendo dormir nuevamente. Creyó estár enferma, o tener fiebre. Porque aquél frío no era normal.

#

Miraba el techo cómo si con su mirada fuera a penetrarlo. Su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, y se preguntó si es que la gravedad en el planeta había aumentado. ¿Era acaso eso posible?. Bufó molesto al percatarse de la dirección de sus pensamientos.

El silencio aparentemente pacífico le sacaba de quísio. El silencio no era un muy buen augürio, no si de él se trataba al menos. Trató nuevamente de cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos, mientras miraba tiernamente cómo su digimon dormía a su lado. Sonrió al recordar lo leal que siempre había sido Wormmon con él, a pesar de tanta maldad que él había ocacionado.

El grupo de niños elegidos ya lo habían más que perdonado, pero él aun se sentía en deuda con todo aquél mundo maravilloso al que tanto daño hizo. Bufó por tercera vez por sus pensamientos y se giró en sí mismo, quedando a espaldas del digimon.

Sentía una extraña sensación. Cómo si alguien estuviera haciendo el aire más denso de lo normal. Pronto se percató que la respiración le parecía dificultosa y extrañado se sentó en su cama.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Ken?- La tierna voz de su querido amigo le había tranquilizado un poco. Pero no lo suficiente cómo para asegurar que algo malo estaba pasando. Ken se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, masajeandolas, cómo si tuviera una jaqueca de los mil demonios. Wormmon se acercó a su compañero y le frotó el brazo con su carita. Ken le sonrió para segurarle que todo estaba bien.

Pero pronto el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche se fundieron, causado que el digielegido y su digimon se levantaran exasperados. Miraron cómo paralizados, cómo si fuese un fantama frente de ellos. Aunque un fantasma hubiese sido mucho mejor que aquello.

De la computadora de Ken, una luz débil, qué más que luz, era una cómo un destello, pero igual de cegadora les consumía toda la tranquilidad que pudieran poseer en aquél momento. La pantalla de su computadora, cómo si vida propia tuviese, comenzó a escribir algo .

- ¿¡Qué está pasando Ken! - Wormmon asustado, se puso delante de su tamer en son de protegerle ante cualquier cosa. Ken estaba casi en shock, sentía una especie de Deja vù inundarle el cuerpo entero, paralizandole cada célula. El antiguo emperador de los digimon cayó sobre sus rodillas, sujetando su cabeza mientras se aferraba a sus cabellos, cómo si quisiera arrancarsela. Miraba encolerizado lo que en su pantalla de computador estaba escrito, con signos de puntuación en espera, cómo si de Ken quisiera una respuesta...

Wormmon no dudaría en proteger a Ken Ichijouji cuantas veces fuese necesario. Y es por eso, que el pequeño y tierno digimon, cómo pudo, se las arregló para evitar que su amigo se fuera en dirección a la computadora. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuese, no permitiría que su amigo estuviera en peligro.

Ken no opuso resistencia, y el extraño destello no le obligaría a ir ... Por eso, sin que ni ninguno de los dos se percatase, la gravedad había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, cómo para pegarle la cara al suelo a Ken, quien intentaba sin resultados levantarse.

Leyó por última vez lo que en su pantalla de computador estaba escrito, para caer rendido en una total oscuridad.

#

Se había quedado hasta muy tarde trabajando con unos programas para su computadora nueva. Su habitación estaba hecha un despelote, llena de cables y uno que otro metal tirado en el suelo, adornando tétricamente la alfombra rosa chillona que tenía. A su lado derecho, descanzaba sobre una bandeja, la mitad de una rosquilla mascada y un vaso de leche caliente que ya estaba más que frío.

- ¡Vaya, este programa no me va a ganar!-

Hawkmon observaba cada moviemiento de la chica, esperando ansioso el momento en que ella decidiese ir a dormir.

- Ya es muy tarde Yolei, deja eso para mañana - Susurró el ave rojo mientras ponía un ala sobre su casi dormitada amiga.

-¡Claro que no Hawkmon!. Estoy a punto de instalar este programa - Comentó sonriente la pelimorada, mientras que su digimon solo suspirada resignado y se sentaba a su lado - Pero tu si deberías ir a dormir ..- Hawkmon negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía sinceramente. Él la acompañaría. Yolei, por su parte, también sonrió, luego volvió a dirigir su atención a la pantalla de computador.

- ¡Bingo! -

La pantalla de su computadora se había puesto totalmente blanca, indicando -aparentemente- que aquél programa estaba por fin intalado. Yolei sonrió orgullosa ante su logro, pero poco le duró, cuando la el destello comenzó a fragmentarse con líneal horizontales, cómo cuando la televisión esta sin señal.

- Pero que ..- Iba a tirar un insulto. Pero el asombro le calló la boca. Las líneas fragmentadas de la computadora parecían estár diciendo algo, algo inentendible e inaudible para la chica y su digimon, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de comprender si este era el famoso programa que su amiga había instalado.

Podía verse la débil luz reflejada en sus anteojos. Podía verse claramente, cómo la pantalla trataba de escribir algo, cómo si del Word se tratase. Yolei se puso de pie cómo pudo, tiritando de pies a cabeza

Hawkmon intentó sobrevolar a la chica, pero sus alas pesaban demasiado cómo para conseguirlo. Cómo si su cuerpo ya no estuviese diseñado para volar, para volar al menos en ese aire.

- ¿Que demonios ocurre! .. - Entre pregunta y exclamación, mientras la chica se quitaba las gafas que le habían lastimado los ojos por el rebote de la luz. Hawkmon, lleno de frustración, agitaba sus alas cada vez más lento, haciendo que se desesperara.

- No tengo idea Yolei, pero algo me está manteniendo pegado al piso..- Y ella se sentía igual, cómo si alguna fuerza sobrenatural la estuviese jalando hacía abajo.

Cedío ante la fuerza, doblandose de rodillas casi a voluntad. Miraba con pánico el lugar de donde provenía aquella luz cegadora, aquella luz que causaba cierto daño. ¿No se supone que la luz siempre es buena?.

De pronto, toda iluminación desapareció sin previo aviso, dejando la habitación totalmente a oscuras. El ave, que porfín pudo volar, ayudó a su compañera a ponerse de pié. Miró confundida el aparato, que parecía inactivo.

-¿ Que ... que crees que haya sido eso Hawkmon..?- Preguntó casi en un susurró, mientras afirmaba su estómago con su mano izquierda.

- No tengo idea Yolei. Pero seguramente, ese no fue tu programa de computadora- ..

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y disculpen si notan algunas faltas ortográficas :( .

Espero que dejen Review y todas esas cosas, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
